


If you can't hang.

by by1jun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Choking, Hickies, Idk how to tag things, M/M, Smut, Throat Fucking, go read my au, i guess, rough, this is part of my twitter au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 15:03:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18552175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/by1jun/pseuds/by1jun
Summary: What happens when Chanyeol arrives unexpectedly as Baekhyuns appartment after finding out about baekhyuns secret nsfw account.Part of my twitter au on my twitter!! [my twitter is the same @ ][the name of this is legit just the song I had on repeat while listening bc I'm not creative and I'm emo]





	If you can't hang.

Baekhyun was nervous.

Chanyeol had just announced he was coming over unexpectedly after seeing his account, Baekhyun was not ready to meet him. He was not even dressed nevermind mentally prepared to see Chanyeol again. 

People in the past, past boyfriends, past friends, have all been disappointed and disgusted by Baekhyun’s nsfw account, that’s why him and Jun are best friends because they both understand each other and their passion for their accounts. It’s a nice space to just revert to a sub headspace and gather compliments, that fuels the little self confidence they have. There's nothing wrong with nsfw, it's his body so why shouldn't he be able to show it off? Baekhyun feels pretty when he posts and he wants to share that with the world and it's empowering to him. 

Baekhyun quickly stood up from his bed which he had been lounging on lazy all day, having no work today so he did not even bother to get dressed properly. His messy blonde hair not styled, glasses perched on his nose; not wearing his contacts. He thought he wouldn't have to see anyone today. He launched for his closet, grabbing a box hidden at the top of a shelf. The box contained all his clothes that he wore on his account anything that he couldn't wear out in public.   
Not knowing what Chanyeol liked he picked out a simple outfit, some black sports shorts, that may be a little too small and clinged to his ass nicely, riding up his thighs and sticking to them which helped make his legs look more defined. He matched them with a cropped hoodie in a baby blue colour that made Baekhyun look more innocent, even though his dick was very visible in the shorts. He ruffled his hair trying to make it look like it was supposed to be messy as a stylistic choice instead of just rolling out of bed. He left his glasses perched on his face as they made him look cute and he could not be bothered to put in contacts. 

As soon as he was ready he heard a knock on the door. 

Baekhyun runs to the door of his one level apartment and opens the door to see a messy haired Chanyeol standing there. He was wearing a bright yellow shirt and blue distressed jeans. His hair was curly and messy, Baekhyun just wanted to run his fingers through it. He looked so fucking hot, Baekhyun stared lustfully at him making Chanyeol coughed bringing baekhyun back to reality.   
“Oh! Come in!” Baekhyun squeaked turning away from Chanyeol as they both enter the apartment. 

Chanyeol kicked his shoes of at the door and and as Baekhyun turns back around after entering the apartment Chanyeol has removed his bag which is now on the floor and is in the process of removing his shirt.   
“W-What are you doing” Baekhyun exclaims staring at chanyeol's abs in panic. Fuck.   
“I want you so bad baby, do you want me?” Chanyeol replies stepping closer to Baekhyun, his abs glowing as he walks. Baekhyun gulps. “I want you” He mumbles nervously. Who wouldn't want someone like Chanyeol? He is Baekhyun's type and he can't let this chance go.   
“You look so pretty, just for me baby” Chanyeol says as his big hands caress Baekhyun's face and then travel along his body, from his neck down to his back and then landing on baekhyun's butt as he squeaks. Chanyeol growls as he squeezes Baekhyun's butt with lust in his eyes. 

They started kissing slowly at first, pecking at the lips which turned into tasting each others mouths with their tongues it been slow and sensual but also hot and steamy. The kisses got more and more heated till Chanyeol moved to his ear nipping at it while Baekhyun grinded his hips into Chanyeol's making Chanyeol growl while moving to Baekhyun's neck. Chanyeol kissed hard into baekhyun's neck nipping at the skin not to break the skin but enough to leave a dark mark, he continues doing this all over baekhyun's neck marking him. “Your mine, everyone will know your mine baby” Chanyeol growls into baekhyun's neck biting into him and kissing every inch of skin on his neck while Baekhyun moans and scratches at his back, the feeling overwhelming him. 

Baekhyun raised his arms as Chanyeol stripped the cropped hoodie of him, Chanyeol grabbed Baekhyun's glasses from the bed and returned them to Baekhyun's face and he looked confused.  
“You look so pretty in them baby” He replied answering Baekhyun's unasked questions. Baekhyun thinks he will be wearing his glasses more often now. Chanyeol started kissing softly to Baekhyun's chest as they slowly made there way to the bed till Baekhyun's legs hit the bed and he falls backwards with Chanyeol looming over him. Chanyeol straddles Baekhyun and continues kissing his chest till he gets to his nipples where he starts sucking while Baekhyun grabs Chanyeol's hair pulling him closer while moaning. Chanyeol ran his teeth across his nipple before softly nipping them sending baekhyun into a moaning mess. “Sensitive huh?” Chanyeol chuckles. Baekhyun's legs kick as Chanyeol continues to suck and bite.

“Fuck im going to come if you continue” Baekhyun whines trying to pull Chanyeol of by his hair. Chanyeol chuckles before finally lifting off Baekhyun, “Well we don't want this end any time soon now do we baby.”

“No daddy.” Baekhyun replies while trying to undone Chanyeol's pants, he needs his dick in him right now. 

“Fuck i love it when you call me that kitten.” Chanyeol softly moans as baekhyun undoes his pants, he stands up pulling his jeans and underwear down leaving him completely naked. 

Chanyeol's erect dick looks massive compared to Baekhyun's small frame, “Sit up for me baby” Chanyeol softly commands, baekhyun follows orders fastly hoping he can turn chanyeol into a moaning mess like he had done for him just now. Chanyeol allines his cock with Baekhyun’s mouth, baekhyun opens his mouth moving forward taking the tip of Chanyeol’s dick in his mouth, Chanyeol deeply moaning at the sensation while baekhyun realises how big Chanyeol’s dick is and how difficult it is going to be to deep throat but he will never back down from a challenge.   
Chanyeol growls before gripping Baekhyun's hair while forcing his cock further into the youngers mouth. His girth making its way to the back of Baekhyun's throat making him choke but he doesnt pull of and he cant anyway as Chanyeol's hands force him to stay. Chanyeol moans watching dribble drip down Baekhyun’s open mouth. He looks so pretty just for him. “Do you like it when i shove my dick down your throat baby.”  
Baekhyun moans “Y-Yes Daddy” he replies which is muffled around Chanyeol's cock creating vibrations that make chanyeol growl and force Baekhyun’s face either further down making him choke, tears collecting in his eyes. Chanyeol removes his dick from Baekhyun's mouth to give baekhyun some air before he thrusts his cock straight back down Baekhyun’s airway, Thrusting harder and faster and deeper down his throat, his hands move to the back of Baekhyun's neck gripping tightly leaving red marks and forcing him to stay still using his baby as he pleased. 

“Your so good baby, taking my cock so well” Baekhyun preens at the praise and even though tears are beginning to stream down his face from how deep Chanyeol’s cock is in his mouth he tries to go even deeper to please. When chanyeol pulls out his cock he stares at Baekhyun’s teary face as he pants, lips coated with saliva and bright red, he kisses the boy softly as baekhyun whines following the kiss wanting more. 

“You look so beautiful baby.” Chanyeol says staring into Baekhyun’s lust filled eyes, he starts removing baekhyun's shorts while kissing the boy till baekhyun kicks of the shorts leaving his cock fully erect on the bed, chanyeol guides him to lay down again and lays on top of him there cocks rubbing together and they both moan into eachothers mouths while kissing.  
Chanyeol reaches down wrapping his giant hands around Baekhyun’s cock making his cock look small and wipes off the precum of Baekhyun’s cock onto his fingers before searching lower. Chanyeol sticks his index finger into baekhyun and his loudly moans from the cold finger entering him, his entire body burning up. Chanyeol leaves the finger in allowing time for adjustment before removing the finger and standing up reaching for his bag to pull out lube and a condom. He first applies the condom to his cock and lubes up his fingers while baekhyun stares at him with lust, impatiently just wanting Chanyeol’s dick inside him.

Chanyeol climbs back on the bed and positions himself near Baekhyun’s hole pushing his finger back inside, with one finger in smoothly he quickly adds another finger making baekhyun moan and grind down onto Chanyeol’s long fingers. Chanyeol started moving his fingers in and out at a rough pace making baekhyun scream in pleasure, “Chanyeol! Please fuck me, i'm ready i promise.” 

“That's not how you address me baby, ask again” Chanyeol replied while jamming another giant finger inside of Baekhyun making him scream.

“DADDY! PLEASE FUCK ME” Baekhyun screamed in frustration. 

“Okay baby i here you” Chanyeol chuckled while removing his fingers from Baekhyun, he kissed baekhyun sweetly before coating his cock with lube before lining up his dick with Baekhyun’s pretty hole.   
He grabs his phone from the bed and begins recording showing Baekhyun’s pretty little hole before he put his hands on Baekhyun’s hips guiding him onto his cock, grabbing hard making sure to leave bruises for later. Marking baekhyun was Chanyeol's new favorite activity. 

They both moaned together as Chanyeol’s cock enters Baekhyun’s tight hole, Baekhyun pulls at Chanyeol’s hair as the tallers cock fills his hole. He loves seeing Chanyeol's thick cock disappear inside his small body. Chanyeol removes his cock making baekhyun while before he thrusts hard back inside baekhyun making him scream in pain and excitement. “Fuck yes daddy” He moans as Chanyeol forces his girth into Baekhyun’s hole as far as he can as he continues to thrust deeply into baekhyun. His balls slap hard against baekhyun as chanyeol fucks him hard and unforgiving while moaning deeply, his hands coming up to Baekhyun’s neck choking him.

The taller’s cock slams repeatedly into Baekhyun's prostate and chanyeol applies more pressure onto Baekhyun's neck making baekhyun cry in pleasure. “Fuck baby you are doing so well” Chanyeol moans as he continues to fuck his baby.   
Baekhyun whimpers “im going to c-cum” he moans as chanyeol continues to intensely fuck him.  
“Cum for my pretty boy” Chanyeol replies while grabbing baekhyuns dick letting baekhyun breath heavily from the hands been removed from his neck. The overstimulation of been fucked so hard and the fast pace of Chanyeol’s hand on his cock sends him over while screaming cuming all over his stomach as chanyeol continues to fuck him while slowing down. 

As Baekhyun comes back to his senses he whines “Daddy, i want your cum in my mouth.” Chanyeol thrusts a couple more times into baekhyun while moaning deeply before removing his cock from his mouth before straddling baekhyun sitting right up near his face, his cock right over Baekhyun’s mouth as baekhyun opens his mouth wide for his daddy's cock. Chanyeol groans Baekhyun’s name deeply as he cums into Baekhyun’s mouth the liquid looking so good on his babys mouth, he pushes the last out wanting to get all of it into his baby. Baekhyun swallows all the cum loving the taste of his daddy, feeling pleased with himself, as Chanyeol collapses next to baekhyun. Ending the video on his phone while throwing his phone to the side. 

“Your such a good boy kitten” Chanyeol moans to baekhyun while shuffling closer to baekhyun wrapping his arms around the boy cuddling closely. Baekhyun shuffles back till they are glued together while closing his eyes exhausted after the rough session. Before long they are both sound asleep bodys glued together.

**Author's Note:**

> come @ me on twitter and curiouscat @by1jun


End file.
